The present invention is directed to a golf game, more particularly to a system that can detect a position where a golf ball lands in a designated area and assign points to a user based on the position. For example, a flag is used as a target, and a user tries to hit his/her ball closest to the flag. Points may be assigned based on how close the user hits his/her ball to the flag. In some embodiments, the system comprises a scoreboard for keeping score. The system of the present invention may help a user improve his/her golf game, and can also provide entertainment.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.